Portable, personal communications systems, such as cellular telephones and cordless telephones, are currently experiencing a dramatic growth in utilization. Cellular telephones, for example, have enabled users to transcend the constraints of fixed telephony by allowing communication outside of buildings. In accordance with such trends, society will probably witness a significant wireless evolution in both personal and professional communications which will change the way people conduct their lives at home, on the road, and at work.
Numerous personal, portable audio systems are also in use today for conveying music and other audio signals to a wearer. These audio signals can be generated by numerous systems including FM and AM radio, TV, cassette tape players, CD and mini-CD players, MD players and players/recorders, DAT players and players/recorders, CB radios, walkie-talkies, radio scanners and the like. The audio is typically generated by a hand-held or wearable system combined with one or more devices used to convey the sound signals directly to the wearer's ears, such as earphones, headphones, earbuds, etc. These systems typically only convey audio signals to the wearer, do not allow the user to communicate inter-parties with others, and are not versatile or adaptable for multi-system usage.
Some of these personal communication systems include a transmitter-receiver pair along with an audio output and an audio input device. The audio output device typically comprises a speaker, headphones, earphones, or the like. In general terms, audio output devices for use with a personal communication system are devices capable of producing sound waves representative of an electronic audio signal applied thereto, and are employed in contact with or adjacent to the ear of the user. The audio input device typically comprises a microphone or a like transducer. The audio input device produces an electronic signal representative of sound waves received thereby.
Typically, the audio input and output devices are incorporated on a handset, such as a portable cellular telephone. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that a hand of the user becomes occupied during the communication process. Thus, the user of a handset is limited in the types of activities he/she can perform while simultaneously communicating. The audio signals also are monorial, not stereophonic, and typically only provided to one of the user's ears.
In order to obtain a hands-free system with regard to the audio output device, either headphones or earphones may be employed. In some situations, it is disadvantageous to use either headphones or earphones for personal listening since the ears of the user can be partially or entirely covered. Consequently, headphones and earphones act to block sound waves produced within the physical environment of the user, and can be detrimental to activities of the wearer, such as driving a vehicle or operating machinery. Further, wearing a headphone or an earphone for an extended duration of time can be uncomfortable for many people.
Other disadvantages become evident when interaction is attempted between one person and another person wearing headphones. Often, the first person's speaking and social interaction changes when conversing to the other person wearing headphones, or even a hearing aid. Moreover, these social changes are witnessed even when the first person knows that the other person needs the hearing aid.
In order to obtain a hands-free system with regard to the audio input device, a microphone can be located on a headset, such as worn by telephone operators and receptionists. Such an arrangement is also socially disadvantageous when attempting to interact with others in his/her physical space. Further, the use of a headset is conspicuous in public use.
As an alternative to standard headphones and earphones, a number of known personal audio interface systems employ audio output devices which are mounted to eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,805 to Karppala, Jr. describes a stereo headphone bracket system using socket receivers mounted on each transducer of a pair of stereo headphones and each of two respective eyeglass temples. A piece of semi-rigid wire having on each end a plug matable with a respective socket receiver is used to join the socket receiver on a transducer to the socket receiver on the respective eyeglass temple.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,987 to Raven describes a personal stereo speaker assembly adapted to be supported by temple pieces of eyeglasses using a pair of sleeves which receive the temple pieces therein. Secured to each sleeve is an envelope adapted to enclose and support respective standard miniature speakers. The miniature speakers are located approximately at the ear openings of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,757 to Scofield et al. discloses a multi-dimensional sound reproduction system having localized speakers supported on a pair of glasses. The speakers are supported in housings disposed on opposite sides of the glasses. Each speaker is located proximate to a respective side of the head of the user in the area of the zygomatic arch, and is directed rearward toward a respective pinna of the user.
As an alternative to a standard audio input device arrangement, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,270 to Lombardo describes a stereo dimensional recording apparatus utilizing a pair of microphones which can be mounted to separate pieces of eyewear apparel, headwear apparel, and head band accessories.